Field of the Invention
Devices, systems, and methods for generation of a digest video are described. In particular, an information processing system automatically generates a digest video using a communication device in communication with an imaging device.
Description of the Related Art
Many user devices are available for capturing a still or moving image. A user can view the photographed images using a monitor or television receiver connected to a personal computer.
A plurality of captured images can be reproduced by a computing system into a slide show. The slide show can be reproduced according to an order of the photographing or reproduced in a random order to display onto a display monitor. Music can also be added as an audio background to the slide show. Devices include mobile devices, such as a smart phone or a tablet, and also include wearable devices.
Electronic devices can be used to photograph with a certain fixed time interval, which can be stored as metadata with the photographed image. However, when several images are reproduced and displayed using a conventional slide show function, there can be too many image frames and/or it may take a long period of time to view the slide show.